Icha Icha Memoirs
by Ganja Naraku
Summary: The following stories are real. The name were not changed in the slightest. Not meant for those under the age of eighteen.
1. Biological Fun

Just a heads up so I don't have people trying to get all bitchy on me. Haku's a girl in this fiction. So if you aren't down with that I got two words for ya!

**_SUCK IT!_**

xxx

It was hot. My god, it was hot. This was last summer and Konoha went for days and weeks without rain. It was absolutely miserable and the city kept imposing restrictions on water usage that everyone ignored. The slightest spark could set unquenched vegetation on fire.

To truly understand the misery of that time, however, you must put yourself in my shoes. I was not, as many teenagers were, lazing about and doing nothing. No, I was taking Biology at school. Going to a Ninja Academy, you need a level of information on such things in case you ran short on food and were forced to eat wildlife. Not only that but it was difficult to get all the credits you wanted or needed in a regular year so taking summer school was just a given for most people.

So imagine spending four hours a day, five days a week in a stifling lab, disecting frogs, rats, worms and all manner of disgusting creatures and you begin to understand the misery of that time. The stench was impossible to comprehened and the heat only made it worse. The worst part of the entire experience that because of the location of my classroom, ours was the only room in the school not to be properly air-conditioned. Our windows were right next to the central AC units so all the heat generated by the air conditioning seeped into our room. It was truly miserable.

There were only a handful of rays of sweet, cool (though often hot) sunshine during that miserable time and they just happened to all be women. One in particular, though, stands out in my mind: My lab partner, Haku.

She was one of the only people in the class I actually knew. She was a year older than me and the only rising senior in the class. She was pretty quiet, which was understandable, being in a class full of younger students but we knew each other from theater and that was the basis for our becoming lab partners. Even the slightest sense of familiarity is often welcomed in an unfamiliar classroom.

Haku was several inches shorter than me and, how shall I put this... absolutely gorgeous. I'm the kind of guy that can kind something beautiful about damn near any girl but everything was beautiful about Haku. She was a transfer student out of Mist and rather exotic looking...Chocolate eyes, mid-back length brown hair, a sexy cream skin tone... But that wasn't nearly the best part. She exuded sex appeal just in her very being. Her ass sashayed incredibly as she walked and she had an amazing ass. Her shorts or her jeans would cling to it, revealing its firm, plump glory to the world and sometimes, if you were lucky, she'd be revealing just enough in back to catch a glimpse of a thong or even those sexy little cheeks. Her tits were fantastic too, big and perky, sitting high up on her chest like perfect little mounds and she was nipping constantly which only added to the appeal. It was very comforting, during a particularly hard test, to glance over at Haku and see her concentration manifest itself in her hard little nubs.

The first day of class was fantastically hot so our teacher, a very progressive and likeable guy, basically said that as long we remained decent, we could wear whatever we wanted in the heat. This didn't affect the guys much, who would wear shorts and t-shirts till judgement day but the girls took this as an okay for them to wear whatever skimpy outfits they wanted. Soon, short-shorts and tiny tight shirts that revealed the belly were the order of the day.

Haku, despite seeming very quiet and shy and mild-mannered, wore perhaps the skimpiest outfit of them all. I'll never forget what she wore on that second day of class. The image of that quiet little sex goddess, sweating next to me as we took turns peering into the microscope is seared into my mind. Her belly was revealed by her shirt and it was about the sexiest thing in the world to me right then and there: it was sleek and slender but with just enough plumpness to it and there was a small, barely visible line of hair leading down from her belly button to what I knew lay hidden in those shorts.

I spent a good portion of the summer in that classroom, performing lab experiments with Haku. We started chatting but we never developed much further than casual banter. I would tease her occasionally and she'd pretend to get mad but it was never anything serious. During breaks, we rarely hung out together, since I would retreat to my friends and she to hers but she was always my lab partner and I was about the only person she talked to for several weeks.

It was at the end of perhaps that second week that our story really gets going. We were looking at bacteria under microscopes and she and I hadn't finished sketching them yet so we stayed in the class during the break to finish up.

"Which one is this?" she asked as she peered into the microscope.

"It is..." I said, looking over the sheet. I gave her the vague, nigh-incomprehensible name and she gave a slight nod of understanding. As I watched her, I noticed something: she wasn't wearing a bra. Her tanktop was pulled tight over her chest and her nipples were hard. Not an uncommon occurence in and of itself but they were really hard and her shirt was really tight and I could make out no indent of a bra...

Deciding that in the name of science and my wang, I must investigate, I pulled up my chair, pretending that I was trying to look at the sample from outside of the microscope. She shifted and I had to stifle a gasp. I had a perfect view down her shirt. She was definitely bra-less--I saw her right breast, sweat sticking to it and--she shifted once more-yes! That dark brown nipple, sticking out.

I stared down her shirt for sveral moments before I became aware of a pair of brown eyes watching me.

"Like what you see Naruto?" she asked softly, her eyes searching mine. I almost fell off my chair in shock. I started to murmur an apology when everyone else started trooping back into class; break was over.

"We'll finish the lab during the next break," Haku said, returning to her seat.

"I can just take it home and finish it," I said quickly.

"No, I don't want you to do all the work," she said coolly. "It won't take too long."

I spent the next forty-five minutes of class shooting glances at Haku. She seemed totally unfazed that I had gotten a look at one of her tits! Maybe she was paralyzed by rage? But, I reasoned, wasn't it her fault, for wearing those skimpy, nay, slutty clothes? I was prepared to defend my dignity and honor to her when we convened again during the next break.

"Let's go ahead and finish this," she said. I sat in dumb silence as we sketched the bacteria. She was right, it only took maybe three minutes and we had another five or so to ourselves.

"So..." I said, finishing up the last sketch. "What now?"

Haku was looking into the microscope but I resisted the temptation to try and look down her top again. "You never answered my question," she said, still peering through the scope. "Did you like what you saw?"

I was struck silent. I was prepared for anger and insults but not the simple question again. "Um..."

After several moments of silence, Haku gave a frustrated sigh, the kind she always gave when she was annoyed. "Listen," she said, looking up at me. "Haven't you ever wondered why I dress like this?"

"Because it's hot?"

She rolled her eyes. "For the past week, I've been trying to get you to look down my shirt or the back of my pants or whatever. You're the only one I talk you; haven't you noticed that?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Did you ever think why that might be?"

I would have been smoother had it not been so hot, I'm sure.

"Umm... You're shy?"

The frustrated sigh. "No, you idiot! I like you a lot, okay You're the only guy here I know and you're nice and funny and you're smart and you're not an asshole! When I started theatre, you were one of the only people who talked to me."

There was a reason for that: I, being a lowly sophomore, didn't realize that she was just starting theatre as well and didn't realize at all that she was just a rookie like me. I naturally assumed that since she was older, she had more experience. "Oh," was all I managed.

"So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

Now it was more like a frustrated groan. Fortunately, I recovered some of my senses right then.

"I mean, I like you a lot too and I think you're amazingly hot but I figured you were totally out of my league and everything," I said, all the words coming out in a flood. That seemed to satisfy her and her face softened.

"That's good," she said, scooting her chair next to me. "We've got about five minutes."

I leaned in and kissed her there. God, those plump lips... I slid my tongue into her mouth and she graciously accepted it and our tongues dueled sloppily while my hands cupped her tits through her shirt before diving under her top to feel the bare, sweaty tits. She moaned softly into the kiss as my fingers teased her nipples and she pressed herself against me. I could smell her deordorant and her perfume and her shampoo all at once and it combined into her scent and it was much preferable to the smell of disected worms or chemicals that would assault our noses that summer.

We made out and felt each other up as long as possible, only breaking apart when our classmates started to come in. "I'll walk you home today, okay?" she whispered softly as we took our seats. I nodded and we sat down while the lesson started.

The next 45 minutes were almost unbearable but, like all things, they came to an end. Haku grabbed my hand and we almost dashed out of the classroom. I felt particularly cool, walking through the halls of my school, this Mist sex goddess clutching my sweaty little hand. My friends sensed that I was into something good and didn't even approach me about doing anything after we got out of there.

"God, I thought that class would never end," she said, leaning heavily against me.

"You weren't actually planning on taking me home, right?" I said, double checking.

"Of course not," she said with a grin. "How about we head up top your old man's head?"

I didn't need any more encouragement. We both practically flew there. I tackled Haku as soon as we were on the grass, knocking her to the ground.

"Hey!" she said, giggling and trying to get up. I held her down and we play wrestled. I was bigger and stronger than her but I gave her enough of a chance that it became more and more serious. We rolled around in the grass, trying to pin the other. Somehow, my shirt came off in the process and my pants got unzipped. Haku's shorts and panties came down her legs, effectively binding them together and giving me a chance to pin her. She kept struggling, her tits and belly wiggling before finally giving up.

She was panting a bit and her chest was rising up and down slowly. We just watched each other, taking in one another's hot, teenaged bodies, ripe for sex. She had a few scratches on her from our battle and some dirt and sand stuck to her tits. Her hair was messed up, with bits of grass in it and we were both glistening with sweat. Her body positively glowed--she was a veritable sex goddess, and positively fuckable.

My cock was already out and hard so it wasn't much just to stick it in her. She was gushing wet so I slid in easy. She moaned, wrapped her arms around me tight and let me into her slippery cunt. She wasn't a virgin, like so many of the girls I write about, but that didn't matter. She was tight but so wet that I didn't didn't to push her. Her pussy actually seemed to suck me inside of her. It pulled me in and she rocked against me as I began to fuck her, pumping my hard cock into her. We fucked for what seemed like hours, rolling around in the grass like two flower children, exploring one another's bodies. I came inside of her but she wouldn't let me pull out until she had cum too. She held me against her, her legs wrapped around my waist.

"I want you to fuck me hard and slow," she whispered into my ear. "Pound my little pussy. I'm so wet. I haven't gotten fucked since before school ended. I need it so bad." The dirty talk was getting me hard again and she gave a loud moan as I grew inside of her. "That's it. Rip my poor little pussy apart with your big bad cock."

With a moan, I started up again, pounding away at her. After a bit, I did get her to let me pull out so she could get on her hands and knees. I took her hard from behind and she was screaming pretty soon, begging for it harder and harder, rocking her ass against mine. Since I had this big, gorgeous ass in front of me, I decided to take advantage of it and pumped two fingers into her tight backhole. She screeched and rocked against my fingers too. Her ass squeezed tight around my fingers, clenching and unclenching with my pounds. Finally, she came and her cunt gripped my dick hard, and she shrieked and screamed and moaned and squirmed and shuddered as her juices gushed over me.

She slumped in the grass, panting. My cock popped out of her pussy, and our juices dribbled out of her.

"That was the best fuck I've ever had..." she moaned, squirming and turning around, cat like, to smile at me with her eyes.

"It's not over yet," I whispered, spreading her asscheeks. I spit into her ass and she looked a little alarmed.

"What're you doing?"

"Just relax, it'll feel good, I promise," I cooed, sliding my gooey cock against her ass. She seemed reluctant but she did the best she could to relax her ass as I slid inside. She gave a loud moan pain and pleasure as the head of my cock passed her tight ring of muscle.

"Damn, this feels weird..." she murmured.

"Just relax," I advised, leaning into her. She moaned again, letting me push deeper into her. "It hurts a bit but I like it," she moaned, pushing back against me. "I can't believe I never tried this before."

Then, she did something entirely amazing. She swung her legs to both sides and actually turned a full 180 degrees, still on my cock, mind you, so that she was laying on her back, her legs up in the air. She smiled at me, pleased with my amazement. The friction alone had driven me crazy and it seemed to have taken its toll on her; there were tears shining in her eyes but she still grinned.

"You know I dance. We dancers, we learn to work through the pain and we're flexible and everything..." she said seductively. I gave her a minute to get used to the new position and the feeling of my cock inside her, and once she had relaxed a bit more, I really began to give it to her.

Haku gave a startled yelp when I began to pound away, stretching her ass even more than before. She put her legs over my shoulders and each thrust drove her hips into her air. I began to pump my fingers in and out of her cunt and I even bent down, pushing her legs against her tits, to kiss her. She kissed me back wildly, her tongue sliding in and out of my mouth. She moaned and cried into my kiss, my cock invading her ass even deeper and my fingers working over her clit. We fucked hard and fast and she pushed back against my cock and with her eyes and her ass and her mouth, she begged for more, squeezing me hard.

We must have gone for nearly half an hour; I wasn't ready to give up this hot little sex goddess right away. But all good things come to an end (haha) and before long, I came too. I sprayed my seed deep into her ass and she gave a shout and came on my hand, drenching my pubic hair and the grass underneath us.

We lay there in the grass for maybe another half hour, just chatting and cuddling. We made out till our lips were sore and almost bleeding but we had no strength left for another fuck. We wrestled a bit more and she roled on top of me and I cuddled her hot little naked body close, massaging her tits and her ass and her belly.

Finally, as it was getting late in the afternoon, we got dressed and left our little love grove reluctantly. She dropped me off at my house and we made out on my porch for several minutes before I went inside. All that summer, Haku and I actually had a (mostly) monogamous relationship and although we drifted apart once her senior year began, I did take her to prom on three hours' notice when her date blew her off. Unfortuately, she's returning to Mist soon and, plus, this summer, we don't have class together. Still, I'm expecting to see her more than a bit before she leaves...

xxx

What?

You want more? What?


	2. r u joking?

The people have spoken and G4NJ4 NAR4KU has listened.

Do you smell the LEM0NS I'm cookin?

xxx

As you know I live in Konoha and seeing as we're at war there are quite a few ninja from Suna coming in and out. I don't have a problem with it. I like Suna food, and the girls from the desert are damned good looking. I've had a lot of "sexy Suna girls" but there's one very specific one I'm thinking of right now...Temari.

It all started out pretty innocently. She was the sister of a friend of mine and I added her on my facebook and myspace. No big deal. The thing was, though, online, she seemed to exude sexuality. She would send out these bulletins on like "Who'll do it to me harder? 3" and then the body of the bulletin would be a survey about who would fuck her. Those things are pretty common but she always seemed kinda quiet to me so I thought it was weird.

And, let me say, she was great looking. Real tall, almost as tall as me, tanned, and short sandy blonde hair tied in a foursome of spiky ponytails. Her breasts I must I say, were very full and ripe. They always wiggled when she walked and since we lived near one another, I liked to walk beside her on the way home. Her legs were the best, though. Long, smooth, bronzed columns, just meaty enough to get me going but toned and lithe. She had a cute face, too, with these full, pale-pink lips. I always imagined her big sea-green eyes looking up at me as she wrapped those lips around my cock and sucked.

I had flirted with her a bit and even replied to some of her bulletins as a joke but I always sort of figured she wasn't serious. The thing was, though, she just kept sending these out. One day, she sent out one that was particularly dirty. It went like, "There's at least 1 person on myspace who wants to fuck you and probably more. reply to the poster if you want to do any of these..." And then there was a list of every dirty, naughty act imaginable. It wasn't just enough to have doggy style--there was anal, oral, bdsm, rimming...you name it.

Now, I was thinking to myself, "Could she possibly be serious?" I mean, what does she expect when she sends these things out. So, I figured, okay, she deserves this. I replied to the bulletin: "I'd do all of them and more to you and make you scream like the slut you are." I figured if she freaked out, I would just pretend it was a joke.

Almost immediately after I sent it, she replied to me. "r u serious?"

I replied: "Hell yes." I didn't know if she were joking or not but, I figured, this could get good. And it did.

"can u cum over right now?" she replied, in what seemed like seconds later. I couldn't believe it. She actually wanted to do this stuff!

I replied back. "On my way." This was getting a bit crazy but I decided to see it through to the end. Was I really going to fuck and defile my friend's sixteen-year old sister? This sexy vixen who had enticed me with her online messages for so many months?

Well you're reading this, take a wild guess...

I tossed on a jacket and left my house. I walked the three blocks to her parents' apartment in about thirty seconds. I buzzed their apartment and I just thought to myself: What the hell am I doing?

"Hey, Temari! It's me!" I said through the intercom. There was a long, painful silence before a voice came over the black box.

"Come on up." The door buzzed and I opened it. I climbed the stairs and came to the apartment. What if this was just a big joke? The door was opened. I gave a knock. "Come in."

I pushed the door open. Their apartment was nice, if a little small. By Suna standards, she later told me, it was very fine, though. It was nice and bright, and had these nice, hardwood floors that you could slip and crack your head on. There was a mantel place with all sorts of pictures of the two siblings at various ages, plus a Suna flag, and pictures of Jesus Christ, Pope John Paul II, and Elvis Presley. (I couldn't make this up if I tried boys and girls.) Across from the mantel was a nice, very modern couch, with red cushions...And it was on this couch that my sexy little (she wasn't so little, at 6 feet tall...) Suna girl lounged. She was dressed in a very flattering bikini with multi-colored stripes and she watched me closely as I entered her apartment.

Before I could say anything, she assuaged my initial fears: "My parents aren't home and Gaara [her brother] is at work." Her voice wavered a bit and I could tell she was nervous. She looked like a nervous little sex kitten. She was blushing and fidgeting on the couch. She couldn't seem to decide whether she should splay her legs out or keep them tight together or whether she should let her arms fall to her sides, giving me a clear view of her smooth armpits, or rest them on her even smoother belly. She bit her lip and watched me, unsure of what to do next.

"You can make yourself comfortable," she said. I hesitated but in the end decided to play it cool and strode over to the couch. She bounced up, making room for me next to her.

"So..." I said slowly after a few moments. "You're really...tanned..." And she was. Her entire body was a smooth, bronze-pink. It was light enough to prove that she hadn't gone overboard but dark enough to make me almost lick my lips at the thought of running my tongue over the smooth, silky brown skin.

"Yeah," she said, and suddenly her mouth was going at a mile a second. "My friends and I go tanning all the time, you know? And I lifeguard in the summer so I always get a good tan. But I need to tan in the summer, too, so I don't get tan lines when I'm at the beach. I really hate tan lines."

"You don't have any tan lines at all? I find that hard to believe."

She swallowed hard. She suddenly saw where I was going with this. "No, let me prove it." She reached around and took off her bikini top, delicately setting it aside.

And she was right--no tan lines at all. Her breasts were the same smooth bronze-pink as the rest of her body. Her nipples were even tanned--they almost blended into her small, but very perky breasts. They were hard, either because of the attention they were getting or her anticipation or both.

"Wow," I said, very impressed. "Nice."

She smiled sweetly. "Thanks." A beat. "So..."

"Yeah..." I said, not really sure how to go about actually putting my penis inside her vagina.

"Did you really mean it? When you said you would do all those things to me..."

"That's why I'm here, right?" I said smoothly.

She visibly relaxed. "Yeah... You must think I'm some sort of slut?"

That's exactly what was in the back of my mind but I shook my head. "No, of course not. You-"

She cut me off. "I...I'm really shy and I've always wanted a boyfriend but I get so nervous when I talk to boys. So I sent out those bulletins on myspace, hoping one of my friends liked me or something. Everyone thought they were jokes."

"Those weren't just for a boyfriend, though." Another pause. "You wanted fucking."

She was blushing even more now. The red in her tanned cheeks made her even cuter than she already was. "Yeah, well, you see...I'm a virgin. But all my girlfriends, they have boys, at least most of them do, and some of them like to talk about...fucking them. And it sounds like so much fun and I want a boy to fuck so badly but I'm so shy so I thought maybe..." She shook her head. "God, I sound like such a fucking idiot, don't I?"

"No, no, of course not..." I said, leaning in closer and touching her shoulder. Her skin sent shocks through me. It was just as silky smooth as it looked. "I don't think you're an idiot at all. I do think you're pretty sexy, though." I winked with the last part. I sounded a little creepy but she seemed to enjoy it.

"Really?" she grinned.

"Yeah." I sort of slid my arm around her naked shoulders and she cuddled up to me.

"I've always had a little crush on you," she said softly. "Ever since freshman year."

I racked my brain. What happened during her freshman year? Then, I remembered. At the Halloween Dance, for the last dance of the night, I had gone up to her and asked her to dance. I told her I had always wanted to dance with a girl taller than me...while we were dancing, I realized she was just a bit shorter than me but it was still nice.

"The dance?" I asked. She blushed and nodded.

"You were the only boy who asked me to dance...You were so sweet..." I decided it was about time so I reached under her chin and pulled her close, planting a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed me back and slid her tongue into my mouth. She was a bit clumsy and sloppy but her lips tasted good...

We broke off the kiss. "How about we try that stuff from the e-mail?" I said, a grin breaking onto my face. Her eyes widened but she smiled back, nodding enthusiastically.

I kissed her again, harder this time, and cupped her breasts. The soft flesh yielded to my hands immediately and I rubbed my palms against those hard little nipples. I massaged her chest slowly, not once breaking the kiss. I sucked a bit on her lips and she melted in my arms, leaning against me.

Her soft, smooth neck was my next target. I kissed it all over, leaving some heavy hickeys on her throat. I kept moving south, and caught one nipple in my mouth, giving it a long suck. She moaned, running her hands through my hair as I suckled her.

"Can we do a 69?" she said suddenly. I looked up from her breast. "I've always wanting to try one," she explained bashfully. I smiled warmly and nodded. I stood up and began to take off my shirt. She immediately grabbed my belt buckle and undid it, pulling down my pants. My cock was making a tent in my boxers and she pulled it down too, sliding her soft little hands around my dick. "Wow," she said softly. She ran her hands along my shaft slowly. "It's really hot."

"That's what you did to me," I said coolly. She giggled. "Can I, you know, taste it?"

"Go ahead."

She didn't need any other encouragement. She licked the tip of my cock and, deciding she liked it, swirling her tongue all around the head, tasting my precum. "It's tasty," she said, giving me a coquettish wink.

"Take off this--" I said, hooking my finger under the waist band of her panties. She bit her lip and nodded. She pulled the string holding them up and it fell away. She wiggled out of them and they fell to the wayside like her top. She squeezed her legs together so I couldn't get a good view of her pussy.

"Now, lay down," I ordered. She complied and I delicately lay on top of her, going the other way. Now, my face was confronted with her pussy. Cuntfronted, if you will. It was absolutely lovely. It was just as tanned as the rest of her body but pinker and soaking wet. She had a soft little trimmed patch of hair right above her clit and I ran my finger over the patch.

"Do you like hair down there?" she asked suddenly.

"I think it's hot," I replied truthfully. I felt her relax a bit under me and she took my cock and balls in her hands and I felt her hot little tongue running over them. I purred appreciatively in response and she seemed encouraged because she took my cock in her mouth.

Meanwhile, I began to inspect her pussy. I spread her cunt lips and pressed a finger inside. She stiffened and then relaxed immediately. I could feel her hymen inside and the animalistic part of me relished the thought of breaking her. I began to slide my finger in and out of her in a regular pattern while licking her clit. I latched my lips onto that little nub and sucked while I finger her. She moaned onto my cock and gripped my balls a bit tighter than I would have appreciated.

I put a few more fingers inside of her and spread my licks out, suckling and tonguing her entire cunt. She shook and squirmed under me, giving delighted squeals as she sucked me. I, in turn, moaned into her hole, sending nice little vibrations all throughout her body.

This pleasant performance continued for about five minutes under the watchful gaze of The King, The Pope, and Jesus Christ. It couldn't last forever, though. I licked, sucked, and even bit her pussy and she was going wild. She was gushing juice and I think I managed to make her cum once or twice. Her sucking was having a similar effect on me and I called down to her, giving her fair warning. I came in torrents and I felt her milking my cock, sucking down my seed. As I finished up, we sort of lay there, basking in the afterglow, until I got up and reversed our position, so that I was laying on top of her, facing her. She smiled at me; she was absolutely glowing. Her lips and chin and cheeks were all covered in cum and she opened her mouth, showing the bits that were sticking to her teeth and gums.

"You came a lot," she said, a little impressed. I didn't tell her that I hadn't jacked off in several days owing to too much homework. "How soon can you-" she began.

I smiled. "Right away, with your help." She was enthusiastic so I got off her and she knelt down in front of me, taking my cock inside her mouth. Her hot little mouth engulfed me and pretty soon, she was bobbing up and down on my cock. After a moment or two, once I was totally hard again, I pulled her off.

"How about I pop your cherry, baby," I said, doing my best porno star impression. She took a deep breath, making her tits jiggle and nodded. I patted my lap and she straddled me, one leg on either side of me. I gently guided her pussy to my cock, and used my other hand to stroke her ass.

"This is gonnna hurt," I warned. She nodded. She looked very determined as she lowered herself down, slowly, slowly, her hot wetness surrounding me. She flinched the second I went inside of her. God, she was tight. I felt like I was tearing her apart, even before I hit her hymen. She let her bodyweight do the work and she sunk down on my cock, flinching even more when I tore through her.

"Ahhh!" she whimpered. I gently held her against me and she whimpered and gasped, getting used to my size and the pain in her cunt.

"I think I'm bleeding," she whispered. A quick glance downward proved it. A little trickle of blood seeped out of her but nothing serious. I kissed her gently and she kissed me back, with enthusiasm. Slowly, I began to bounce her on my cock.

It might have been torture for her but it was amazing for me. This tight, formerly virgin pussy, squeezing my cock? What more can a guy ask for? She flinched with each bounce but soon, her whimpers were becoming soft moans. "Is it getting better?"

"Yeah," came her laconic reply.

"Can we go harder?"

"Yeah."

I held onto her ass and thrust up, meeting her bounces and pushing her deeper down onto me. The effect was immediate. She squirmed on top of me, moaning and gripped my shoulders. She ran her fingers through my hair as she got more into it and pressed my head to her chest. "When in Rome," I thought, and my lips latched onto the closest breast, suckling the soft, tanned flesh.

We fucked harder and harder, doing the ol' in-and-out like animals in heat. If it hurt at first, she seemed to be enjoying herself now. Every once in a while, when I hit a specific spot, she would throw back her head and moan. We were both getting sweaty and the sweat seemed to make her body almost glow. The scent of sex hung heavy in the air as we banged away at each other. I gripped and massaged her ass as we shagged, spreading her ass cheeks. In a moment of passion, I pressed my index finger inside her asshole. She gave a little shriek which was followed by a moan.

"Mmm, yeah," she hissed, her butt tightening around my finger, leaving no doubt in my mind that she liked it. I began to finger her ass as she bounced on my cock.

I lasted longer than before. We fucked for about twenty minutes. She was really into it by now. Her hair was all messed up and she was swearing at me--she had a dirty little mouth in more ways than one--and I was loving every minute of it.

"Temari, baby, I'm gonna cum," I finally announced.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, yes!" she screamed, holding onto me as I pumped my load into her. She moaned and almost cried as I emptied myself inside her formerly virgin cunt.

As we finished, she leaned heavily against me, panting. My finger was still inside her ass and I pulled it out with a soft pop.

"Hey," she said suddenly, nudging me. "There's something else I want to try..."

"What is it?" I was getting tired but I was willing to indulge whatever she wanted to do.

"My ass," she said breathlessly, relishing how dirty the words were. "I want you to fuck my ass."

"You sure, baby?" I said, stroking her face.

She nodded and got off me. She got down on the floor and stuck her butt up in the area, wiggling it a bit. "C'mon, honey..." she whimpered. "I need it!" Once she loosened up, I reflected, she really became quite a little sex pot.

I positioned myself behind her, spreading her asscheeks. Her tiny, tight hole winked at me from between them.

"Do you want any lube or something...?" I asked.

"No, I've... I've tried on myself with my fingers," she admitted a bit sheepishly. Her ass seemed to blush. "I'm tough, I can take it."

I pressed my cock against her butt. I was still a little soft so I had to sort of feed myself into her. I spread her little hole slowly at first and then, little by little, pushed myself inside. Her pussy was nothing compared to this. The blood to my cock was almost being cut off, she was so tight. It was amazing. Her ass twitched as I pressed into her and it sent shivers through my body.

She didn't do as well with it in her ass as her pussy. The second I began to push inside, she began to whimper and soon, she was actually crying. She was still pushing back against me, and I kept forcing my cock into her tight depths.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked as a sob racked her body. She shook her head forcefully, sending vibrations all the way to my cock.

"No! No, it feels really good. I-I like pain sometimes. Just fuck me, please." That was all I needed. With one good, forceful push that made her scream, I forced myself the rest of the way into her. I leaned against her sweaty back and let her get used to me, just listening to her panting and whimpering. I fondled her tits, rubbing her nipples and teasing them. "Come on," she said, whimpering. "Rip me apart."

"Baby, I'm not sure-"

"Do it! Fuck my ass!" She had to stifle a cry when she said this but I decided to do what she said. I pulled out slightly and pushed in again. A moan. I did it again. She moaned louder. Soon, I had a gentle rhythm going, rocking in and out of her ass slowly.

"Harder," she grunted. I went harder, pumping deeper and fast. The lack of lube created incredible friction against my cock as I pounded into her and soon, she was crying and moaning at once.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" she intoned relentlessly. I reached down to finger her as I fucked her ass, thinking maybe that would give her some relief. She just moaned louder and rocked her against my hand and my cock. We fucked like that for more than half an hour. I had cum twice already so I could hold out as long as I wanted, essentially. I was seized by a crazy almost animal lust; I wanted to tear her apart and make this hot little Suna piece of ass mine and mine only. I was going to reduce her to a sobbing pile of limbs, begging for another fuck. And judging from her moans and her pleas for me to fuck her harder, she wanted that too.

A quick glance at my cock revealed that she was bleeding. I really was ripping her apart but neither of us cared. She must have been in agony but she screamed for more and more and I gave it to her. Her ass was getting looser from my hard pounding but it was still tighter than her pussy.

Finally, when I was getting close, I warned her. "Oh, god, cum inside me! Please!" she groaned. I drove into her one more time, farther than I had ever done before. She lost the strength to support both of us; her arms and legs gave out and we were flat on the floor as I pumped her asshole full of cum.

As I finished, we just lay there, panting. She whimpered quietly and when I pulled out of her ass, leaving a trail of cum and blood dribbling onto those nice hardwood floors, she turned over in my arms, wrapping hers around me and cuddling up close. We kissed, hard, fast and slow, I tasted her tongue and her lips and my own cum in her mouth and I kissed away her salty tears and she cried a bit more into my mouth and I licked them all up.

Finally, after another twenty minutes of making out, we got up rather unsteadily. I cleaned up my cock and wiped her juices off of me. She was covered in cum, both hers and mine, and her thighs were streaked with a frothy mixture of semen and blood. Tears stained her cheeks and she was soaked with sweat. She was positively gorgeous and she glowed in the sunlight streaming in through the window. She would have to shower to get cleaned up and her parents would be home soon so she kissed me goodbye before getting into the shower.

That's the first time I had sex with Temari. We've had an on-and-off relationship for a while now. I've seen her with a few guys, so I know she's not so shy anymore but we still do it once or twice a month. Sometimes she jokes that she wants to spend the rest of her life with me. Sometimes, I'm not so sure if it's a joke. After all, I thought those sexy e-mails were jokes....

xxx

This may be the last one for a while...


	3. Starting the New Year off right

Since you're reading this you probably realize that when I said I wasn't giving anymore of these for a while...

_**I LIED!**_

xxx

Everyone loves New Year's. A new year is always an exciting time, and I'm sure you'll agree. It's always full of promise and hope and ideally, good times and good friends. As we celebrated 06, I was having both at a party being held by a friend of mine. He's a good guy, despite his shaggy appearance, very likeable and he decked out his basement to look like something out of Rent. We listened to music from the show, danced the night away to some other tunes, and generally had a very good time.

At one point in the party, I was called upon to bust out some moves. I've already delivered my rants about dancing but there are very specific instances when American boys are taught to dance. Most will be loathe to admit it but a some guys do enjoy step-dancing and I was one of them. Although I hated it at the time, I'm glad today that the old man made me learn it as a punishment for taking a dump on my teachers desk. (Long story, very funny.) It's the perfect dance for men, too; the legs move in a very regimented way, very regular, so there's no need to improvise much, and you can just hold your arms stiffly at your side and you're fine.

But, anyway, I got up on a table and began to dance. Everyone started cheering--I wasn't very good and anyone familiar with the dance would have seen that immediately but to the uninitiated, even the clumsiest foot tapping seems impressive. Riverdance has blinded folks, unfortunately. Alas. But one girl was cheering especially loud (although, admittedly, girls are the ones who cheer the loudest whenever a guy gets up to actually dance, now aren't they?) She was standing right in front of me, and moving to the music and sending me smiles.  
It was Hana, my friend's sister who was supposed to be keeping an eye on things. I had had math with her for two years straight. She was pretty damned cute too, if I do say. She had this adorable, pixie-ish face, with short spikey black hair just like her brother. Her skin was fair and she had a nice body, with shapely, boobs and an equally shapely, perky ass which stuck out nice and tight in her long skirt. She really knew how to use her assets and she danced closer to the table, bouncing up and down and coming dangerously close to my flying feet.

Finally, the song ended and a slower one began to play. I hopped down off the table and landed right in front of Hana. "Well," she said, our eyes meeting. She moved closer to me. "Kiba said you were good but that was amazing!"

"Thanks," I said, already putting my arms around her. "Do you want to dance?"

We were already swaying when she laughed and said, "I'd love to." Hana pressed her body against me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"You're a good dancer," she said. Our bodies molded together.

"You are too," I said. Hana, I knew, loved going to school dances where upon she would immediately ditch her date if he didn't meet her standards of dance and would dance with damn near anyone who could keep up with her.

I could feel her tits squished against my chest and she giggled a bit. She seemed to rub them against me. We finished that song and danced a few more slow and fast ones. I had obviously passed Hana's dancing test so she stuck with me the rest of the night. Finally, after a chorus of Seasons of Love (you know how it goes five-hundred, twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes.), we began to count down to New Year's.

"You know," I said suddenly. "It's good luck to kiss someone at midnight." I didn't really say it to anyone in particular but Hana heard and gave me a curious look. We finished the count down and as fireworks went off on TV and they dropped the ball in Time's Square, Hana kissed me and I turned, kissing her back. We held the kiss for several seconds, and everyone around us cheered for the new year. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and he eyes widened in surprise. She pulled away.

"Too much?" I said sheepishly.

"No, not enough," Hana said quickly, reassuring me with a smile. "You just surprised me. Most guys aren't as aggressive as you."

"Sorry," I apologized.

"No, it's a compliment," she said, leaning in to kiss me again, this time forcing her tongue into my mouth. Now she was the aggressive one and it was all I could do to keep up with her talented tongue.

Everyone was going outside to scream in the streets and play in the snow. Instead, Hana and I shared a knowing look.

"How about we start the new year off right?" I suggested.

Hana smiled a little coquettishly. "You know there are quite a few stories about you Naruto Uzumaki." she said. "Word has it you've fucked a lot of girls."

"Shh, not so loud you want one to hear?" I said, laughing, as if anyone would hear or care what she said, amidst the cheering. "Besides, you've got a bit of a reptuation yourself."

Reputation wasn't the right word but it had the desired effect. Hana had had lots of boyfriends. It was simply a well-known fact that she'd go out with a guy for two weeks, dump him, and move on. I had no intention of being another sucker but I also wanted a piece of that ass.

"All right," she said finally, letting me take her hand. "Where're we going?" I grabbed a bucket of champagne and ice in my other hand and began to lead her out of the basement.

"I don't drink," she pointed out quickly.

"Neither do I," I replied. I led her to the guest room of her house and ushered her in quickly, locking the door behind us.

"Now-" I said, putting the bucket down. Before I could say anything, Hana had pounced, jumping on me and peppering my face with kisses. I don't understand how any guy could be aggressive around her; she already was too aggressive! We kissed hard and sloppy but neither of us cared. I ran my hands over her dress, feeling up her nice little ass. She squeaked into the kiss but pressed her butt cheeks into my groping hands. I hiked up her skirt and ran my hands over her smooth, creamy thighs and she cooed softly, kissing me harder. I pulled up her skirt high enough to reveal her panties, cute and black, and I pressed my hand inside, feeling her hot, wet little snatch.

"Mmmm," she sighed. "You know what you want."

"Correction," I said, pulling a piece of ice out of the bucket. "I know what you want." I dropped the piece of ice into her panties and pressed it against her hot little lips. She gave a shriek.

"Oh! Cold!" Her body shuddered as I ran it over her hot outer pussy lips, letting it melt and get them even wetter. Once the ice had melted, I picked out another and ran it over her pussy again. She was whimpering now.

"I'd have never thought of this one..." she said, a little amazed. I pressed the ice inside of her and she gave an appreciative moan. Now, I took a handful of ice and pressed it into her panties. She screamed, gripping onto me as the cold ice touched her cunt.

"Maybe that's too much?" she panted.

"Nope! Not enough!" I said, shoveling a bit more ice into her panties. She gasped. "Oh, shit..."

Now, with a pocket of ice firmly pressed against her wet snatch, I began to rub her panties vigorouly, grinding the freezing ice into her hot wetness. Hana's legs gave out but fortunately, she fell onto the bed. I kept rubbing and only paused to let her wiggle out of her skirt, leaving her clad in only bra and panties. We picked out some more ice and I pulled down the back of her drawers.

"What're you doing there?" Hana asked, genuinely curious as I spread her asscheeks. I pushed a single piece of ice into her back hole and she gave a low, deep moan. I put some ice under her bra, letting it hold it to her hot (now very cold!) hard little nipples.

"Oh, my god..." Hana said, laying there on the bed, freezing and getting hotter and more turned on by the second. I took one last piece of ice (we were running out) and ran it over her lips. Her pink little tongue darting out, tasting it and then she sought out my tongue. We kissed hard and I pressed my crotch against Hana's, feeling the cool, cruel wetness there. I grinded against her and she gave another scream and a shudder as she came over the ice.

"Oh my god," Hana repeated once she finished. She lay there, dazed, as I pulled down her panties. Most of the ice had melted and had just soaked her thighs, her cunt and her underwear. I gave her freezing cold pussy a kiss. She tasted delightful, cold pussy is a rare treat, friends. I gave her a long, low lick and my hot tongue drove her wild. She grinded her cunt against my face, forcing her wet lips and soaked muff of hair against my nose and mouth. I sucked and licked for all I was worth, warming up her poor little pussy. She moaned and shuddered and cried, holding my head down there and begging to be eaten out more and more.

"Oh, god, yeah, right there, right there!" moaned Hana, jerking her hips up and down. I started teasing her cunt, making her beg for it. I began to make mohawks with her soaked black pubic hair, letting my fingers brush her clit every now and then. That drove her crazy and she thrashed around, trying to get my fingers inside of her. Finally, I gave her what she wanted, plunging two fingers deep into her pussy. She groaned happily and I pushed her bra up, revealing that her nipples had melted the ice. I fondled one of the hard, cold little pencil-eraser nubs and sucked the other, till it warmed in my mouth.

I began to rub the walls of Hana's pussy, hitting her G-spot. She really liked that and arched her back, sucking my fingers deeper inside of her and pressing her tits into my mouth and hand. I rubbed her hard, almost rubbed her insides raw and before long, she was shaking again. She started moaning and crying and she gushed hard against my hand, getting even wetter and spraying her juice all over her thighs. She made a little puddle on the bed and just lay there, panting.

"Oh my god, you're the best," she said, pulling me close for a kiss. Can't argue with result, I figured, as I pressed my lips against her hot, pink ones. Her lipstick was smeared all over my face and the smear soon spread over my cheeks and neck as she kissed me all over. "Seriously," she continued. "I was planning on only letting you grope me and maybe giving you a blowjob. But now..."

"Now what?" I said looking at her.

"Now, I'm up for whatever you want," she said with a grin. Her fingers found their way to my pants and unzipped them, pulling out my hard little (not so little) fellow. I staddled her chest and pressed my cock against her lips. She licked me happily, swirling her tongue around the cockhead and keeping her eyes on mine as she engulfed me, taking my hot cock into her equally hot mouth. She was definitely an experienced sucker of cock and she knew exactly how to use her tongue, her teeth and her cheeks to best effect. I came pretty fast and gave a loud moan as I came in torrents, one after another, filling up her mouth with my hot cum.

"Mmmmm!" Hana murmured happily, swirling my semen around in her mouth and swallowing it. "Now do that but down there."

"Doesn't work that way," I said. "You need to give me a minute or two to recover."

She glared at me. "Now."

I had considered this possibility so my hand immediately flew to one of the bottles of champagne. I pressed it gently against her cunt lips and she moaned in approval.

"That works too..." she said, gasping as I slid it inside of her. She sighed, getting used to the size of it as I pushed it deeper into her. Her pussy was already relaxed and warmed up and she stretched around the bottle neck pretty fast.

"Mmmm, this is good," she moaned.

"Let's see how much you can take..." I said, pressing it in further. She gave another gasp, feeling her cunt being stretched around the bottle. I twisted it around inside of her and she moaned, wiggling her hips.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she whimpered. I grabbed the other bottle, uncorked it, and poured some champagne over her tits. I began licking it up and she whined appreciatively. I poured some of the liquor into her mouth and we shared a hot, champagne filled kiss. Doesn't drink my ass! We were both slurping it down. She rubbed some of it into my skin (sometime, during the course of our encounter, and I'm really not sure how, my clothes came off... another one of Hana's skills?) and used the talented tongue lick it up. I returned the favor, pumping her tight cunt with the other bottle and pouring more and more champagne over her flesh to lick off. I filled up her belly-button with it and slurped it out. We were both getting a little tipsy, her moreso than myself but damn, we were loving it.

I pulled the bottle out of Hana's pussy (much to her disappointment) and uncorked it. I put my finger over the tip and shook it up. I quickly pressed it back inside of her and she gave the loudest scream of the night as champagne shot into her pussy.

"Oh, fuck!" she groaned, pressing her hips down on the "cumming" champagne bottle. I did that twice more before I got rid of the bottle, tossing it back in the bucket and positioned my cock over her pussy.

"Finally!" Hana whimpered, gripping my ass and pulling me inside of her. Her hungry cunt, nearing its third orgasm of the night, sucked my cock inside and I was fully embedded inside of the sexy, moaning girl in moments. She was already slippery and sopping from her orgasms, the champagne, and the ice water so it was easy to slide in and out of her tight canal. Even if she had the by no means tiny bottle partway up her cunt, she had shrunk back to her original size and was just as tight as she had been around my fingers.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck yeah!" Hana groaned.

"Dammit, honey, now I see why you're so popular!"

Hana got mad at this and that only intensified her fucking. "I'm not a slut!" she said through her moans, forcing her pussy up against my cock. "Sex is and should be empowering for women! If I can get what I want from men..." And so on. It continued while we fucked, the feminist rhetoric. I sort of ignored it. Who was I to complain? I was pounding some tight pussy. "...and historically male dominated patriarchal societies would-!" I cut her off with a hard kiss. I kept my lips going over her, sucking and licking and nibbling and kissing her, just to keep her from talking. Nothing kills the mood more, you know. She was still mad at me, it seemed, because her fucking just got more intense. It was as it her frustration couldn't be expressed through words so it was manifested in sex. She drove her hips hard against mine and finally broke the kiss to gasp, "I'm cumming!" And cumming she was. It was her hardest orgasm of the night and the bed literally shook as she came, spasming and wiggling and squirming under me, screaming. Her cunt gripped me hard and I couldn't take it anymore so I came too, filling her up with my hot seed. I gave a few more hard thrusts into her tired little pussy so she knew who was boss (me? her? who cares?) before collapsing on top of her.

We cuddled for maybe an hour. It was well into the new year and we just chatted. Every time she started on a feminist rant, I would kiss her and she would kiss back and forget about the myriad injustices heaped upon women by men over the years. I later found out that Hana was a very virulent feminist, you see.

After we got dressed, we slunk back down to the party which, about hours into the new year, was winding down. I, being the gentleman, paid my friend so he could clean the mess we made on the bed. I'm sort of curious what Hana would have thought of that, had she known, but I never told her.

Hana and I are very good friends. I'm her default date for dances if she can't find one and she likes to pretend that she just uses me for sex when in fact, the feeling is mutual and a little bit more.

xxx

How'd you like that?


	4. Movie Fun

Fuck Fear!

xxx

I met Yugito my second day of classes here at college, but we didn't hit it off till the second semester when, by chance, I happened to sit next to her and we started talking. In retrospect, I think she liked me before that. We had another class together one of those ridiculous, group sessions that every school inflicts upon its students, and I cracked as many jokes as I could there, and every time, she would look at me, laugh, and more importantly, smile with her eyes. When a girl is smiling with her eyes at you (ladies know what I'm talking about, gentlemen will understand if you pay close attention), you know she likes you.

She was a cutie, too. Her face was cute, almost like a cat's with these pretty blue eyes you can get lost in. Her hair was long and blond, usually kept in a neat braided ponytail down her back. She was short and well built; a nice plump little pair of tits sit high on her chest, proud and perky, and her ass was shapely, and almost perfectly sized. Not too big, and definitely not too small. She had nice, plump, red lips too, exactly the kind I like to have wrapped around my cock. Now, my editor has informed me that if you don't know where I'm going with this by now, I should tell you to, and I quote "give this book to a man who could appreciate it and promptly kill yourself."

She was smart, too, but you're probably not interested in that. Liked good authors, and was pre-med. I've always liked that in a girl.

Anyway, I invited her to come see a movie with my friends and me one night after classes. I really knew she liked me then, because she was late and dressed up. If she had skipped dressing up, she'd not have been late, I reason, but she wouldn't do that, of course. She was wearing this cute, fitted polo, unbuttoned so I could see the soft little slopes of her breasts, a skirt, and tights. We all started out for the movie, and like a real gentleman, I offered her my arm.

The movie was good, nothing to write home about, and I was more concerned with the sexy little girl next to me. I slid my arm smoothly around her shoulders and she accepted it gracefully by sliding her hand along my arm and pulling me closer. Her scent was intoxicating; the combination of her perfume, with her soap and shampoo, and the natural scent of young, ripe girl was driving me crazy. My cock was practically bursting in my pants. After the movie, my friends went off to a party while Yugito and I walked back. We talked about the movie for a little bit.

"What are you going to do now? Just homework?" I asked, and slipped my arm around her waist.

"Maybe," she replied. It was dark out and in the pale light from the street lamps, her skin almost glowed. "I was thinking of going to get something to eat."

I couldn't control myself anymore. I swept her up into my arms, forcing my lips over hers, my tongue finding hers, hot and unexpecting. She struggled for a second, more from surprise than fear and then gave in wholeheartedly. Her hands found my hair, and she held onto me, kissing me almost viciously. We made out there on the sidewalk, sloppy and almost burning, before I tore myself from her.

"Come here," I said, and grabbing her by the hand, I lead her down an alley behind an apartment building.

"Oh my god," she said, giggling a little. "I can't believe-" I shut her up with another kiss, while I undid my pants. I took one of her hands and placed it on my cock. She gave a little gasp when she felt it but her hand quickly closed around it and starting rubbing me gently. That wasn't what I wanted, though. I broke the kiss and pushed her down towards my dick. She eagerly swallowed me, scraping me with her teeth a bit, and began to run her tongue all over my shaft. Her mouth was so warm; a wonderful contrast to the cold winter air surrounding us. Her tongue ran all the way up and down my dick, swirling deliciously on the head of my cock. Then, she began to bob her head, sliding over me. I ran my hands through her hair and pushed my cock farther into her mouth. She gagged a little, and I let up but then she took me in deeper than even I had pushed her and purred with delight. I felt her mouth and throat tightening and loosening, contracting all over me, covering my dick with her delicious, wet warmth and it was too much for me. I came hard, moaning a little bit. She stopped, and stayed on my cock. I felt her working to swallow all of my cum. After several moments, she'd gotten it all down. I pulled her up and gave her a hot, cummy kiss.

"You came a lot," she whispered, rubbing my shaft.

"There's more where that came from," I growled. She giggled and kissed me again, playfully this time. Taking me by the hand, she pulled me down the street. We were practically running to her dorm. I grabbed her but a few times under her skirt and once I grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, and pressed myself against her, my cock massaging her crotch through our clothes. I reached into her shirt, pulled out one of her tits from her bra and she gave a gasp as the cold hair hit it. Her nipple tightened up immediately, and I gave it a quick, affectionate suck before stuffing it back inside her shirt.

Her roommate was at the library, and Yugito texted her, letting her know not to come back for a few hours. While she was doing that, I had pulled down her skirt, and her tights, leaving her in just her shirt and a cute pair of flowery panties. I started rubbing her through them and she scolded me when she messed up her text because of it. She was soaking; her cunt made a cute little squishy noise when I played with it through her panties. I decided enough was enough, so I slid those down too, leaving her in only shirt and bra. She finished texting, practically threw down her phone, and pushed me onto the bed.

"I've wanted you for so long," She moaned, trying to force my shirt over my head.

"Really?"

"God, since this beginning of the year." I lifted my arms and off came my shirt.

"You should've said something." I pulled her down for yet another hot kiss. She ran her hands over my chest, teasing my nipples, and gripping at my flesh, as if I might disappear.

"I've always been too shy. I was so happy when you finally started talking to me." I started kissing down her neck, sucking on her soft flesh, and she moaned. I'd found what really turned her on. I kept sucking and then nibbling and even biting all over her neck. Then, I bit her gently on the throat, like I was so sort of wolf and that drove her wild. She was rubbing her cunt against my knee and I could feel her juices seeping onto my leg through my pants. I forced her shirt over her head, and practically tore off her bra, leaving her totally naked, with her gorgeous tits hanging down above my head like luscious ripe fruits. She was busy undoing my pants and tearing them off, along with my boxers, revealing my cock standing tall and proud once more.

I flipped her over, so I was on top and spreading her legs, I drove into her. She moaned in delight, wrapping her legs around me and pressing forward, trying to get all over my cock in. I gave her a few good thrusts to start off with and she moaned again, and now wrapped her arms around me too, clutching at me as I fucked her. Her cunt was so gooey and soft and warm. Juices were seeping onto the bed, and soaking the hair around my cock and the thin, well trimmed patch of hair just above her clit. I began to pound her rhythmically, starting fast and getting faster.

Here is where the benefits of cardiovascular exercise come in, ladies and gentlemen. If you won't exercise for your health or appearance, at least do so for the sexual benefits. Before I started running in the mornings, I thought I could fuck hard and long, but now, I realize I was pretty weak. I'm a firm believer that it's not the football player girls should go for, but the guy who runs or swims, perhaps, since he knows how to use his legs, and he'll go all night with you.

But back to our story, Yugito was taking a good, hard fucking from me. Her tight little pussy was gripping me best it could but I thrust in and out faster and faster, harder and harder, her juices lubing the way. Then, I began to play one of my favorite games; instead of thrusting back in, I stopped, waiting with my cockhead just barely inside of her.

"What's wrong?" Yugito asked panting. I just smiled at her. She squinted at me, having trouble seeing, trying to figure out what was wrong, if I were hurt, when I thrust into her again, hard, burying myself deep inside of her. She screamed, and shook. I began my regular, hard fucking again, and now, she was moaning even louder than before. Then, I stopped again, and she gave a delighted groan. I gave her a few false starts, dipping my cock into her wet hole before slamming it in. She screamed louder and louder, and I gripped her soft ass cheeks as I drilled into her.

"Fuck me, fuck me," she was whimpering in between screams. "Oh god! Naruto, fuck me!" She dug her nails into my back, and in response, I bit down on one of her tits. This drove her over the edge and I felt her start to spasm in orgasm. The next moments were a blur for both of us, because suddenly I was cumming too. It felt so good to empty myself into her, not that it was safe. Later, she assured me she was on the pill, and neither of us had any diseases. Always practice safe sex, ladies and gentlemen.

Afterwards, we lay there, in a puddle of spent passion. A bruise was quickly forming on her breast from where I'd bitten her, and she'd drawn blood with her nails on my back. Not bad, I'd thought at the time.

The next day, we had class together, and she came in, a few seconds before our professor started talking, and sat down next to me as usual. I wondered how she'd act; would she be all over me or pretend it'd never happened? She acted as per normal, and we chatted like the good friends we are, but now she gives me these secret, knowing smiles, that let me know she's all mine.

xxx

Drink Beer!


	5. Fun With Friends

This comes as a request from SilverFang88. If you want to see Naruto bang a girl I haven't done yet let know.

xxx

Tayuya and Kin are best friends, and both are pretty fantastic examples of the "bad girl". Tayuya is tall, thin, with long, crimson, hair and a pretty, pixie-ish face. She's got tiny tits and a tiny butt, but they're cute, and I always thought I wouldn't mind getting her naked. She's pretty playful and energetic.

Kin, on the other hand, is short, and looks like the perfect Otoga woman (where both are originally from) long, beautiful, natural black hair, and black eyes. She's very classically pretty, but doesn't realize it, which only makes her more enticing. Her breasts and ass are admittedly nicer than Tayuya's, I should mention. She's quietier when you get to know her but puts up a strong-willed brash side when needed. She's also amazingly clever and witty. They both live in my dorm. Tayuya lives next to me, and Kin is on the floor below us.

As I said before, Tayuya and Kin were bad girls; they drank, they made trouble, and were still virgins until I got around to them. Ironically, they also both had crushes on me. I knew about their feelings but I never did much about it, for a variety of reasons. For instance, I remember Tayuya telling me, in her own, making-it-seem-like-it's-an-insult, way how pretty my eyes were at breakfast one day.

It was Kin, however, who finally made the first move. One day, we were hanging out, and all of a sudden, she blurted out: "I like you." I was a little surprised, and she blushed, and quickly added: "You're nice." I told her I liked her too, and we sort of laughed it off.

The next day, though, I found a letter taped to my door. Inside was contained a love poem, from Kin. (like me she loves to write). I won't reproduce it here, out of respect for Kin's feelings, but I can assure you that it's incredibly cute and sweet.

When Kin came back from classes that day, I went over to her room, knocked on the door, and heard a rustling inside. The door opened and I saw her peeking out.

"Did you get my letter?" she said before I could say anything. From what I could see, she was blushing.

"Yep."

"So..."

"I think we should talk."

She opened the door. She was just wearing a towel, and her hair was wet. Apparently, I'd caught her right as she was coming out of the shower.

"Want me to come back later?" I asked, peering at her. Damn, I thought, imagining the goodies that lay underneath that towel...

"No, no, let's talk now," she said, and pulled the towel tighter around her. We sat down on her bed and started to talk. I explained to her pretty bluntly that I didn't want a serious relationship, and preferred casual ones, and that didn't seem to be what she wanted. She didn't seem surprised, but she was disappointed.

"I've never had a boyfriend," she sighed. "I don't know... Guys in high school didn't like me..."

I wasn't surprised--boys are remarkably good at ignoring the good stuff right in front of them. An intelligent girl who wants something more than sex doesn't usually fare well in high school, but you probably already knew that.

I patted her shoulder gently, and we ended up holding hands, and just chatting. She seemed to cheer up, finally, and I promised we would remain close friends.

"Thanks," she said. "You're really so sweet." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. In doing so, her towel loosened and fell, revealing her breasts.

"Oh my God," she whispered, panicked, and tried to cover up. I moved without thinking, and caught her in my arms. We were silent for a second, looking into one another's eyes, and then I kissed her. Hard, hot, wet; you read, in romance novels, about heroines "melting" into the hero's arms. I also figured it was bullshit, just bad prose, but I tell you, Kin melted in my arms. She got warmer and though she was stiff when I first held her, she got loose, relaxed, and kissed me back, pressing her tongue into my mouth. I imagine this was her first real kiss, and she was about to experience a few more firsts. I threw away the towel, leaving her totally naked, and set the lock on the door. As I came back to the bed, Kin was staring at me, biting her lips.

"Do you want to do this?" I asked.

"So much," she whispered. "I've been dreaming about this since the start of the year."

That was all I needed. I got back into bed with her, kissing her hot and slow, biting her lips and making her whimper cutely. She wrapped her arms around me, pressing her naked chest against mine. I felt her hard little nubs poking me through my shirt, and my cock, already hard, grew harder at the thought of her fresh, soft, virgin tits.

But first things first; she kissed clumsily but enthusiastically. We got sloppy, groping at each other's mouths with tongues, lips, and teeth, desperate for any and every taste of the other's flesh. And she tasted great. She's fond of fruit smoothies, so her mouth tasted slightly of strawberries.

My hands found their way up to her bare chest. I easily cupped both of her breasts, and teased her nipples, sticking out proudly. She whimpered again and broke the kiss to look down and admire my hands working over her tits as I began to massage them. I began to suck and kiss all over her chest, fast, ridiculously fast, and biting now, leaving little marks. She was panting happily, running her hands through my hair and thrusting her chest up into my face. Her nipples were puffy and swollen, like little raspberries, and each time my mouth touched one, a moan would escape Kin's mouth.

I took a break to remove my shirt. Kin watched, wide eyed, as I undressed. She reached out and started undoing my pants. When she had me in just my boxers, she lowered them slowly, as if she were revealing a religious artifact to the world. She looked on my cock in amazement (I discovered later it was the first she'd ever seen up close). Trembling a little, she grasped it.

"Wow," she whispered, sliding her hands over it. She wrapped her fingers around me, squeezed, and then let go. "It's so hard... and hot..."

"That's your fault," I teased. She blushed.

"Can I... you know..."

I didn't say anything. She had to say it.

"Lick you?"

"Do it," I ordered. She gave it one slow, tentative lick, on the head. It felt wonderful, her virgin tongue slipping over my cock head. She licked again, drawing her tongue over my shaft now. She was drooling a little over my cock, and finally, she took it all into her mouth, slowly taking it in deeper. She went a little too deep, gagged a bit, and pulled back. She was pretty clumsy (her teeth scraped my cock the whole way) but she was so sweet and innocent about it, looking up at me with excitement in her eyes to see if I were liking it, that I couldn't help but love it.

Finally, though, her teeth were making me a bit sore. I decided I would have to teach her how to give a proper blowjob (If I get enough requests I may have to tell you that tale) and I gently eased her off of my cock. I pushed her down and turned my attention to her pussy. She was sopping wet. The light dusting of black hair covering her pussy was soaked with her juices. So I planted a big, hot, wet, sloppy kiss right on her clit. She gasped and jumped. I then began to kiss all around her pussy, but specifically avoided her clit. I licked and nibbled all over. I don't know if she figured out that I was trying to tease her by staying away from her clit, or if she was just trying to stay conscious. Finally, I assaulted her clit with my tongue, flicking it back and forth. Fast. This drove her crazy, and she started to shake and her pussy was getting wetter and wetter, so I decided it was a good time to take her.

I held her legs spread open, and pressed my cock against her cunt. She held onto my shoulders.

"You sure you want me to do this?"

"Oh, God, yes," she said, barely audible, she was panting so hard. "I want you to be my first."

That was all I needed. I pushed in. Christ, she was tight. Of course, she was a virgin, so what did I expect? My only recent pussy had been Kyuubi's, which had been stretched out a bit by several boyfriends, plus my own vigorous cock, so Kin's tight little cunt really shocked me. I had to work to get my dick inside of her, and she gasped several times as I thrust it in.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Yeah," she grunts. "But it feels good. Sooo good..." she hissed, trailing off, and pressing her hips against me. I took this as permission to keep going, so I began to pound into her, thrusting my hips hard against hers. I felt her tight muscles squeezing me, trying to milk my cock, and Tayuya was grunting and moaning in time with my slams. We kissed for a while, but then it became obvious that she needed all the air she could get, so I resorted to kissing her neck. She loved this, and arched her back and neck, simultaneously giving me access to all the tender flesh of her throat, and pressing my cock deeper, forcing my dick to hit new, exciting spots in her pussy.

Suddenly, without warning, she began to cum. Her orgasm lasted for several moments, and she was screaming, writhing under me, while I pounded her as hard as I could. Her orgasm passed but I still was done, and so I slammed into her limp, exhausted body, eliciting tired, happy moans from her until I too came and filled up her pussy with my hot jizz. I pulled out of her and lay down next to her. She crawled into my arms, snuggling up against me chest.

We lay there for several minutes, relaxing, letting the sweat clinging to our skin dry, before we began to chat.

"Do you mind if I tell Tayuya we did this?" she asked immediately. She explained that Tayuya had a crush on me and that she'd feel bad if she didn't tell her right away.

"She's like me," she said. "Guys didn't like her in high school either."

I just hmmed absentmindedly, teasing one of her nipples with her fingers.

"In fact," and here Kin paused, biting her lip. She always does that when she's trying to make a decision. "Maybe I could bring her up here."

"Now?"

"Yeah... And you could do it to her too." Kin said the last sentence quickly, and blushed, looking away. "Unless you don't want to. But--" and now she was gushing. "She's my best friend and I really like you and if there's anyone I'd share you with, it'd be her, and actually, we've already fooled around a bit; we're not lesbians or anything weird like that, we were just experimenting but it was fun and I think she'd like it and I think you'd like it. Don't you think she's pretty? She's prettier than me."

I had to calm Kin down and assure her that I'd love to fuck Tayuya too, and maybe both of them at once, though I didn't use quite that phrasing. She was practically giddy as she threw on her clothes and skipped out of the room. I stayed on the bed, naked, and that was the position I was in when the door opened again and Kin came in, leading Tayuya.

Tayuya was blushing bright red even before she saw me. When she did, she gasped, and put her hands over her mouth. Kin had to push her forward a bit. I reached out and took her by the hand, and gently pulled her over to the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just surprised... And nervous..." she whispered, unable to look me in the eye and trying not to look at my cock. She was wearing a fitted, girl's Rugby shirt, a style which she's fond of, and tight jeans. I noticed that she bit her lip too, just like Kin.

"Go ahead," Kin said gently. She began to undress again, but this only seemed to frighten Tayuya. (This was the first and last instance I have seen her show anything remotely similar to fear.)

"Do you want this?" I whispered, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close, so that we were almost touching.

She nodded. "I'm just nervous, that's all... I've never even kissed a guy."

I pulled her close, and planted a good, heavy kiss on her surprised lips.

"Well, now you have."

She broke out in a smile and leaned in for another kiss. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, and she giggled a bit, but tickled her tongue against mine. We stood there, tentatively exploring each other's mouths, before I felt a pair of hands on my cock. Kin was pressed up behind me, jacking me off slowly. Now that she had been fucked once, she was the master of all things sexual, and brought to foreplay the same playful energy she brought to everything else. She was much better at giving a handjob than a blowjob. She grasped my cock firmly, and slid the skin up and down, quicker and quicker.

"Tayuya, watch this!" she said with excitement. We broke our kiss and Tayuya looked down.

"How does it feel?" she asked me, staring at my cock with amazement, similar to how Kin had first looked at it.

"Pretty good," I said with a grin. She returned my smile shyly, and I pulled her close again, now sliding my hands under her shirt and peeling it off. I undid her bra, revealing her gorgeous, perfect tits. She blushed, and trying to covered them with her arms but I caught her, cupping one of her breasts with my hand.

"You're beautiful," I whispered in her ear, and tugged on her earlobe with my teeth. She whimpered. Tayuya gripped my cock tighter and I knew she was getting jealous.

"You're beautiful too," I said, grabbing the naked girl behind me. She giggled, let go of my cock, and kissed me fast. Tayuya giggled too, and took this chance to cover up. I decided to show Tayuya how things would go, so without warning, I threw Kin down on the bed, mounted her, and penetrated her. She moaned, surprised and delighted, throwing her head back.

"Does this look like fun?" I asked Tayuya, as I began to thrust into her friend. Kin was still soaked from our earlier encounter, and my cum was still fresh inside of her, so she was easy to fuck.

"Yes." Tayuya whispered. Kin beckoned her to come closer, so she came and sat on the side of the bed, watching us. Kin reached up and pulled her down, kissing her. That was incredibly hot, I must say; these two, gorgeous friends making out in front of me.

"You've done that before," I grunted, burying myself in Kin.

"A few times," Tayuya said. "I like it a lot," she added with a smile.

"What else do you like?" Kin said in between moans.

"Don't tell him! It's embarrassing!"

"She likes it when I lick her pussy," Kin announced. "And when I put my fingers--"

"No!"

"--in her ass!"

Tayuya was mortified. I thought she was going to cry, (Another first and last for me) and Kin realized she might have gone too far. I pulled out of her and before things could get worse, I took Tayuya in my arms again.

"I actually think that's pretty sexy," I said, running my hand up and down her back.

"No, it's gross."

"But you like it."

"But it's--"

"I'd love to do that to you."

I began to undo Tayuya's pants. She let me, and relaxed against my shoulder. Crisis averted. Her jeans dropped and then I slid down her pants, leaving her totally naked. Her entire body seemed to be blushing. She got onto the bed with Kin and I, and I began to kiss her again, a bit harder and rougher. She responded pretty well to this, she even bit my lips a few times. I nipped at her neck before moving down to her breasts. Almost instinctively, she thrust her chest out, as if subconsciously, she were proud of her gorgeous tits. I took one and Kin took the other. We both began to lick, and suckle her soft flesh. She moaned softly, and her hands found both of her heads, playing with our hair. Whereas Kin's nipples were like little raspberries, Tayuya's were puffy and swollen, like small strawberries. And her tits were so firm, her flesh so smooth and delicious.

I moved down her belly, leaving Kin to work on her tits while I explored other lands. I kissed her all over the tummy, dipped my tongue into her belly button which made her giggle, and then found my prize. Her cunt was covered with a soft, beautiful tuft of pure crimson hair. It was glistening in the light. She was definitely getting turned on by our treatment, but who wouldn't? I spread her legs a little, and ran my hands slowly over her thighs, caressing her smooth, perfect skin. Every time I got near her pussy, I'd skip over it, and soon, she was moaning in disappointment every time I got close.

Finally, I got down close and began to lick her. She rewarded me with a happy moan. Her pussy pungent and surprisingly sweet. I sucked at her lips, tasting her juices and nuzzling her clit with my nose. I dipped my fingers inside of her, getting them nice and went, and then spread her legs wider, so I could get at her asshole. I pressed my fingers against her puckered hole and she gave a loud gasp when they went in.

"Is that what you like?" I asked her.

"Y-yes..." she groaned. I felt her muscles clenching and unclenching around my fingers. I let her get used to them before beginning to move them. Then, I dipped a few fingers into her pussy again, and began to lick her clit. I kept this up simultaneously, fingering her ass and pussy, and lavishing my tongue on her sensitive little pearl.

Tayuya practically went crazy. She began shaking and trembling, panting, moaning, almost screaming. Kin was having a hard time holding onto her. Her hips shook, but I made sure I was burying my fingers deep enough inside that she wouldn't be getting away. I must have hit a good spot, because she started screaming and bucking her hips soon after. And after that, she was cumming hard, screaming until her voice was hoarse. Kin covered her mouth with a kiss to shut her up as she came down off her orgasm.

"Oh my God..." she gasped when she finally could.

"Not bad, huh?"

"That was the best thing I've ever felt."

"It gets better," Kin informed her, and winked at me. I got on my knees in between Tayuya's legs and pressed my cock against her still virgin pussy, and I slid in. She wasn't as tight as Kin, though maybe that was because of the vigorous fingering I'd just given her. Still, I was stretching her out and she moaned as I embedded my dick inside of her.

"Ah, it hurts..."

"It'll get better, sweetie," Kin told her, and squatted on top of her, facing me. Tayuya seemed to know what to do, because she set about licking Kin's cunt, while Kin pulled me into a kiss while I began to thrust into Tayuya.

This is how it went, like a chain of sex. There was me, fucking Tayuya, who ate out Kin, who kissed me. Tayuya's pussy was amazing--it gripped and massaged my length in all the right places as I thrust into her velvety smoothness. If I hadn't cum once all ready, I doubt I could have lasted long. I picked up the speed, pounding into Kin harder and harder, until she was practically screaming into Kin's pussy.

"Oh, God..." Tayuya moaned.

"I'm getting close," Kin warned no one in particular and started grinding her pussy down on Tayuya' face. I was too, but I was too focused on getting as much out of Tayuya's tight cunt as I could. I was almost vicious in the speed and strength of my thrusts. I was practically tearing her apart, but she seemed to love it. She would be sore tomorrow, I knew, but if I fucked her like that every day, she'd get used to it pretty fast...

Kin started off the chain reaction by cumming hard onto Tayuya' face. The sight of her in such beautiful agony, her pretty face contorting erotically, set me off, and I was unloading my seed into Tayuya. And then, she too came, from the sudden hot, wet injection of jizz into her previously virgin little pussy.

We all sort of collapsed on one another when we finished. We lay there, panting, gasping for air, covered in sweat. Eventually, we sorted out our limbs, so that both girls snuggled with one another, and I wrapped my arms around both of them. We fell asleep like that and woke up several hours later.

I sleep over in Kin's room with her and Tayuya several times a week. We're not in any relationship or anything, but I'm damned fond of both of them, and if I had to pick a girlfriend, either one of them would make a fine lover. As it is, though, I get both of them. They love sharing me with each other, and I certainly don't mind being shared.

xxx

Somewhere in this fiction I put a small clue as to the next girl. Can you guess?


	6. Dance Dance Revolution! Fucking Edition!

**Surprise cockfags!**

**xxx**

Right before classes started, my college has a long orientation, that's full of parties, placement exams, and general lightheartedness before school finally starts. It culminates with a big, free concert on the quad, which is where my story begins.

Tenten went to my high school, and we'd been friends, though we'd never really been close. We'd hang out occasionally in the same group, and we thought it was kind of neat when we ended up going to the same college but never really thought much about it. When I arrived at the concert on the quad, though, I saw her and immediately went over to her, for lack of any other familiar faces.

She's absolutely gorgeous, by the way. She's incredibly voluptuous. She's one of those girls with ridiculous curves, her tits are very nice, but it's her ass that's perfect. It's big, firm, and always looks beautifully inviting through her pants. To top it off, she's always happy and smiling. She's got a cute face, and she's always cuter when smiling.

That evening, she was wearing a tight pink tank top and a short, matching skirt. She was barefoot, and I immediately noticed her long, pale legs in the warm summer twilight. When she saw me, she ran over, excited.

"Hey!" she yelled a little too loud and hugged me. She'd obviously been drinking a bit, but so had I. When she hugged me, she crushed her lovely tits into my chest. "Did you just get here?"

I told her I had, and we chatted about our summers, what classes we would be taking, and other, trivial matters when the music started.

Now, Tenten loves to dance. She's a fantastic dancer, and won all sorts of awards and what not in high school for it, and even did some professional dancing. As a result, she's in incredible shape, she can do the splits without warming up at all, just to give you an idea.

Naturally, she started dancing once the band started and since I was closest to her, she elected me to be her partner. I was totally cool with that; a sexy girl, gyrating against me on a hot summer evening? How could I refuse? She wrapped her arms around my, moving her hips to the music, getting closer to me, and then drawing away, only to get closer again. I did my best to keep up since my dance experiences leans more towards swing and lindy hop because I'm old fashioned like that, but I think I must've done a good job. I honestly can't tell you if I busted out any special moves or if it were just the atmosphere of hundreds of other hot teenage bodies around us, but pretty soon, she was pressed up against me, our hips grinding together. I remember at the time imagining how we'd have been reprimanded in high school for doing that, and out of habit, I looked around to make sure no chaperones were about to descend on us. Of course as you are reading this there were none, just tons of other kids, doing the same thing.

Tenten turned around and wiggled her luscious ass against my crotch. I held her by the hips as she ground against me, making exaggerated moans, and trying to sing along to the music through her laughter. A few guys tried to dance with her too, but I held onto her out of instinct, not letting any other guy come close. She grinned at me.

"You're so cute," she said in a loud whisper right in my ear. She nipped at my ear lobe and went back to dancing. I was hard now, and I was sure she could feel my cock through my pants. We were facing one another again, and she straddled my leg, rubbing down on it in rhythm to the music. I gripped her ass pressed her down hard on my leg, and she moaned for real. I groped her ass, trying to squeeze as much of her firm, perfect butt as I could. She loved this and alternated between pressing down on my leg, and pushing her ass into my hands.

I reached under her skirt, and found myself holding her bare ass cheeks. All she wore underneath was a thong, so I rubbed and groped her flesh, massaging her. A few people noticed, and watched but neither of us cared. I heard some girls exclaiming how hot it was, and since it was night by now, and it had cooled down dramatically, they must have been referring to us.

I worked my hands under her thong, and ran my finger down her ass crack, over her tight asshole, to feel her pussy. And my god, she was wet. She was soaking beyond belief; juice had actually run down her legs, mingling with the sweat already clinging to her. There was even a growing wet spot on my pants where she had been rubbing herself.

Now I began to rub her pussy. It was totally shaved, and slicked from so much juice. Tenten through her head back and moaned when I found her clit, still dancing. Now, she was grinding her hips onto my hand. I was drunk with lust and my cock was begging to get free. It was dark now, and the quad was just bathed in the light of the street lamps, so I undid my pants, pulling out my cock, and pressing it against her. She gasped, but pressed back.

I wanted more, though, and I had already decided what I was going to do. I pulled her thong aside, held her close, lifting her up by the hips a bit, and pressed my cock inside of her in one, swift move. I went in all the way immediately; her wet, greased cunt offered no resistance. She gasped, and her faced showed surprise, but then she moaned, and began moving her hips against my, all in time with the music. Only the people nearest us could see what was happening and a small ring of people formed around us, watching us fuck. It was dark enough where we were that they probably couldn't see our faces, but they could definitely figure out what was going on. None of them dared to try and stop us.

"They must be so drunk," one girl said.

"Fuck, this is getting me hot," commented another. In a second, she was making out with a guy next to her.

I was thrusting into Tenten as hard and fast as I could, afraid someone would try to stop our fun. She did what she could to grind down on me but gave up and, throwing her arms around my neck, she wrapped her legs around my waist, so that I was supporting both of us. I held her by her ass, and kept fucking her. She was so wet, it was easy to pulse my dick in and out of her tight cunt as hard and fast as I could. Plus, her body weight always drove her down onto my cock harder and deeper than before. She latched her lips onto my neck, sucking hard, and then biting hard, trying to hold in her moans. I gripped her tight, and massaging her ass while holding her. She loved this too, and she moaned loud and long when I pressed a finger into her asshole while I fucked her. Her cunt tightened around me, and I couldn't take it--I started to cum. I slammed her down against me, so that her clit was smashed against my crotch, and this drove her over the edge. I felt her pussy walls tightening and loosening around me, making my orgasm even better.

When we finished cumming, she put her legs down and just leaned against me, panting. I ran my hand up and down her back, suddenly feeling great affection for her. I tilted her head up and kissed her for the first time, no tongue, sweet. The people around us began to disperse when they saw the show was over. Tenten and I were kissing harder and faster, though, exploring each other's mouths almost frantically, trying to make up for lost time. I reached under her tank top, running my hands over her smooth, firm belly, slicked with sweat, and up to her tits. I rubbed them through her bra, and she bit my lower lip, and purred.

Finally, I took her by the hand and led her away from the crowds. We went to a far corner of the quad that looked deserted, and tumbled to the ground. I covered her face with kisses, and she nipped back at me. At some point, I can't remember when, our shirts came off and so did her bra. I balanced my hands on her bare tits, her large, hard pink nipples poking into my palms, while I rained down sloppy wet kisses onto her face. I kissed down her to her neck, and gave her a long, slow lick across her throat, culminating in a playful little bite. I bit her hot flesh over and over, moving down to her breast, and took her nipple into my mouth. They were large, easily the biggest I've seen, and stood proudly on her firm mounds. I chewed on it, taking care not to bit too hard, and then just sucked. I suckled her for several minutes while she ran her hand through my hair. Compared to the passion and intensity of our first fuck, this was very relaxing. I abandoned suckling to lick and nip at the rest of her breast before repeating all of that on her other hard, swollen nipple.

While I worked on her other tit, I stroked her belly gently, letting my fingers play over her sweat slicked skin. It must have tickled a bit, because she squirmed a bit, but she purred like a pleased little kitten anyway. I slid my hand down to her crotch, pulled her thong down and tossed it away, and cupped her pussy, rubbing my palm gently against her hot box. This made her purr even louder. I kissed my way down her stomach, leaving a trail of marks from hard, suckle kisses, until I got to her pussy. Her scent found my nose before I saw her wet twat, which radiated heat everywhere. In the dim light, I could see my semen dribbling out so I spread her lips and pressed my tongue inside, giving her a long, firm lick from the inside and out, up to her clit. I licked back down, pushing my tongue inside, and started all over. M grabbed my head, and pressed my face into her pussy, and then, to top it all over, she wrapped her legs around my head. I figured I'd be there till she came, so I picked up the pace, swirling my tongue up and down, over her pussy. I made a low, humming noise to make my tongue and lips vibrate, and this elicited more loud moans from my sexy girl. After several minutes, I abandoned licking to focus on sucking. I got her whole pussy in my mouth--lips, clit, and all--and began to suck hard, while diddling her with my tongue. I found what she really liked. She started shaking and kept on trembling for several minutes before she started to thrash and cum. Hot juice dribbled into my mouth, and her legs tightened around my head, crushing my face into her pussy. I could barely breath but fortunately, after a few seconds, she went limp and released me.

"S-sorry..." she said, staring up at the starry sky. "That was really good."

I decided after that, I deserved something in return so I spread her legs again, pressed my cock against her and in I was. She gave a weak moan, but was content to let me do the work. I pound my cock in and out of her drenched pussy faster than before, since she was so wet. It felt like I wasn't even touching her cunt walls--that's how wet she was. I was pounding her so hard, that the rubbing started to build up this delicious heat in our genitals, that spread throughout out bodies. She felt it finally, moaned, and wrapped her arms and legs around me. It didn't take me long to cum again, and I sprayed even more of my seed into her cunt.

"Oh, God, yes!" she moaned, squeezing me tight, her pussy milking my cock. I kissed her hard for a minute before pulling out. I straddled her chest, and she, grinning, took my limp, sloppy cock into her mouth. She slurped with great enthusiasm at my dick, and I felt her tongue swirl around my cock head, and slide up and down my shaft. I thrust a bit into her mouth, and she liked this, so I picked up the speed, fucking her face. We must have gotten too into it, though, because I was going pretty hard soon and she started to gag. She pulled off my cock and stuck it between her tits. She didn't even miss a beat--she crushed them around my cock and, lubricated my both of our cum and her spit, I started to fuck her generous tits. I flicked her swollen nipples back and forth while I did it and soon, we were both moaning.

I wanted more, though.

"Get on your hands and knees," I ordered. She obeyed and I spread her gorgeous ass cheeks, fondling her well used pussy. I penetrated her again, and she moaned. I thrust a few times, and I'm sure she figured she was about to get fucked doggy style. Instead, I began to tease her asshole. "Can I fuck you here?" I asked. I expected her to say no, but I figured it was worth a shot.

"Yeah, just don't go too hard," she replied. I was surprised but I didn't need anything else. I pulled out and began to press my cock in between her gorgeous ass cheeks. I felt her tight little hole open up and begin to consume me. She let out a long, loud noise, halfway between a moan and a groan as her ass swallowed up my cock. I pressed in as deep as I could, and she was moaning one long, continuous moan. Her ass felt so fantastic around my cock. It was infinitely tighter than her cunt and I began to move inside of her.

"God, yes!" Tenten moaned. "Oh my God, I never thought this would feel so good!" She pressed her ass against me, trying to take more of my length in her tight hole. I was thrusting at a steady pace but that wasn't enough for her.

"Fuck, pound me!" she demanded. I picked up speed, slamming my cock in and out of her ass. She loved this and practically screamed. It was then that I noticed other people standing not too far away from us, watching. I listened carefully and I heard them talking:

"Oh my God, are they the same ones who were fucking before?"

"They're really into it."

"Hey, is he fucking her in the ass?"

Tenten must have heard. "Yes!" she screamed. "He's fucking my ass!" I had thought she'd sobered up by now, but apparently not. Her scream brought some laughs and even cheers from the people watching. They got a little closer and a few of them dispersed, probably off to do the same thing themselves.

I was getting close so I decided to experiment. I pulled out all the way and Tenten whimpered in disappoint. She gave a loud scream, though, when I slammed back into her in one stroke burying my cock in her asshole. I did this again and again and she was squirming and almost spazing in pleasure and pain. Then, I pulled out, dug my cock into her pussy, gave a few thrusts, and then jammed it back into her ass. I did this over and over, alternately between fucking her pussy and her ass. She was going wild and started to cum; she had been rubbing her clit but my cock sent her over the edge. I decided I wanted to cum too, so I embedded my cock as deep in her ass as I could and let loose, filling up her tight butt with cum. As we both came, I gripped her hot tits. They were hanging down and had been swinging back and forth as we fucked, like tempting pendulums.

Afterwards, we lay there, making out and snuggling. We fell asleep in the warm summer air and woke up an hour later. We found out clothes, dressed, and I pressed her up against a tree. I dug my cock into her pussy again and we fucked once more. It was hard, fast, dirty sex, she wasn't wet, so it hurt both of us, but we didn't care. We wanted all the fucking we could get. I came hard into her almost dry pussy and she almost collapsed on top of me.

She got a boyfriend right away, some guy...Hyuga I think, so we haven't had sex since then, but I think the first time was enough. We're closer friends than we were before and she gets excited every time she sees me on campus, runs over to me, even dragging her boy along in tow. I sort of wonder how I measure up to him, but I haven't had the balls to ask her. I do hope I get to have her again sometime in the future, but I'm not about to try and break them up or anything mean like that. Still, she's always giving me these wicked little grins, especially when she's with her boyfriend...

**xxx**

**Admit it, you thought I'd give you guys Kyuubi, right? Did you learn _nothing_ from Chapter Four? I'm a pathological _Liar!_**


End file.
